


Hireath

by thisisthe_daywedie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Lounds is a snake, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Minor Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Will Graham, Running Away, Sexual Content, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Stress Relief, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: Hiraeth is a Welsh word for longing or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret. The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was. A deep and irrational bond felt with a time, era, place or person.Will woke up in the hospital and whined. He only knew two things; his name and the fact he had a baby.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	1. waking

_It was dark. Cold. And Will was scared._

The omega felt his head hurt from the light, _it was bright._

Will felt very thin sheets and sat up. He looks around and saw IV's and monitors. _a hospital._ But thats all Will remembers honestly. His name and-

Where is his baby? 

_oh god where is Aiden?_

The heart monitor starts to beat loudly as Will tries to tear out his IV's. Nurses and a doctor come in. "Sedate him!" Someone yells and Will whined. "Who are you people!? Why am I here!? Where's my baby!?" Will started to cry out for his pup. As the drugs slowly hush him to sleep. 

Will wakes up 12 hours later feeling a bit better. A doctor and psychiatrist- Dr. Margot Verger and Mrs. Alana Bloom- tell him what happens as a young nurse named Beverly helps him sit up and get comfortable. "Will you where found in a car flipped over on a road. You and your baby where inside unconscious.." 

Will gulped as he looks at his body. Littered in cuts and bruises and his stomach looked funny. "My baby..is Aiden okay?" Margot was relieved that Will remembered his child. The pup wasn't doing as good since he didn't have his mother. "Aiden is doing fine Will but we have some questions." Will looks at her. "All do respect Dr. Verger but I want my pup.." She nods and sends Beverly to go get the infant. 

When the nurse leaves Alana spoke. "Will how old do you think Aiden is?" Will looks at her. Nervously clutching his hospital blanket and shrugged. "5 months.." Margot sighed. "Will..your baby was no older then a day when we found you. Your stomach was party cut open as well." Wills world froze. Alana saw and asked. "Will...what's your last name? The EMT only got you and the babys first name at the scene. Your last words before you passed out." 

Will looks down and looks back at the two. His words made both women's jobs much harder now. 

**"I dont remember anything but our first names and my** **baby.."**

☆•☆•☆•☆

A lactation specialist and pediatric nurse help Will hold his pup. Aiden had creamy skin and fluffy straw colored hair. His eyes blue just like Wills. Will awed as Aiden nursed from his small breats. Probably at most a B just because of pregnancy. But Will felt off. _how does he not remember anything else?_

Dr. Verger and Ms. Bloom say its amnesia. From him loosing so much blood and his head injury. Will and Aiden are moved to a new wing. He doesn't know where but there's two armed guards at the door. Thats when he meets Jack Crawford. 

Jack is an older alpha. He is kind to Will at first, asks if the pup is okay and if Will is. Will doesn't care for himself. Only about his little one. Jacks next words are what make Will put Aiden back in his bassinet. **"Will do you know how we found you?"**

Will got up and puts Aiden down. "Dr. Verger said I was on the side of the road..in a car." Jack nods. "Thats about right..but the road is not a normal one." Will looks at Jack again as he goes back to his bed. "We found you of a road only used in summer. We where following you." Will was ready to scream. From confusion and fear. But instead he calmly said, "Mr. Crawford im...im sorry but I don't remember." Jack nods. 

"I know Will. But I do.." The agent pulls out a tablet with photos. Of a scene of a car crash. Of Will covered in dirt and blood and _afterbirth._ Of Aiden the same way almost. Will is in tears after when he asks, **"Why was I on the side of the road?"**

Jack sighed. "You where with a suspect we where chasing. A serial killer. The _Chesapeake Ripper_." 

Will laughs at first. He laughs in Jacks face and then stops seeing he was serious. Will felt his heard sink as he felt for a mating bite. **nothing.** And then he looked at Aiden. Then back to Jack. "Is..the father of my child.." Wills heart was beating fast and his breath was ragged as Jack silence said it all. 

Jack held up a photo of a man. He was...actually handsome but Will only knew he was a serial killer. Jack tells Will about the crimes he has committed. Murdering people and cannibalizing them. Jack asks for a blood sample from Aiden to find out if this man was the father. Will reluctantly said yes. He would be at the hospital for a while until his memory came back..if it comes back. 


	2. port haven

Will remembers some things in one month. He remembers he can play the harpsichord, and he doesn't like feminine clothing like most omegas. But he likes the night gowns at night. 

He and baby Aiden are transferred to Port Haven Psychiatric facility. Under the official care of the state of Maryland and the FBI. He always had an armed guard at his door and around him. In the same room. Will is still clueless to who his supposed baby daddy is. Why he wasn't mated and _who was Hannibal Lecter?_

One day he is visited by a curly red-haired woman named Freddie Lounds. She's nice and brings little gifts. "Im a free lance journalist. I've been following the Ripper case for a long time. And hearing about you broke my heart.." Will nods. "Why are you here?" He feels so out of place. 

Freddie smiled. "They are calling you Jane Doe and baby Doe. They kept your identity a secret so far.." Will held Aiden in his arms. "Will..I am not the FBI or a reporter or a cop. Im not CPS trying to take your baby or some therapist trying to throw you in a looney bin. Im here to help you. To help you remember and help you recover." Will held back tears. He puts Aiden in his bassinet and looks at Freddie. She was an alpha, Will doesn't feel right around alphas. Port Haven was full of omega or child patients. 

Will asks, "Was I even real? I don't know shit. Its been a whole danm month and I haven't been told shit about what happened." _Will was_ _angry. He was hurt._

Freddie makes Will sit. She rubs his back and hold him. "They chased him down a main road. And he ran right into a tire trap but the car kept going. It rolled over and he managed to escape. But they found something else.. _you and your baby.._ they flew you to the closest hospital. Lecters still at large and they are worried he is gonna come back for you.." 

Will looks down. He felt a bit better now knowing more. Freddie stays to keep Will company. He even lets her hold Aiden and Will hasn't let anyone touch his baby since the hospital. She was cooing at Aiden while Will watched, giggling, when Jack Crawford walked in. He came once a week to check on Will. His face was showing lots of anger. 

"The hell you doing here Lounds!?" Freddie smiled coyly as Aiden whined. Will takes him, both omegas scared by the alphas angry voice. Freddie stood up and smiled. She was still calm. "Hello Agent Crawford.." 

Will held Aiden and watched. "Why are you here Lounds?" "I should ask the same Crawford since you seem to be the avid gifter?" She said referring to the bag in Jacks hands. It was a purple color and inside was some baby clothes and some stuff for Will. Freddie sighed. "Ill be back next week Will?" Will simply nods. She leaves and Jack puts the bag on the side table. Will looks at him. "What was that about?"

Jack sighed and shows Will a website on his phone. "She runs a crime tabloid called TattleCrime.com. she has been on the Ripper for just as long as us. What did she tell you?" Will scoffs. "More then you. About how I was found.. and how they think I'm protecting someone I don't remember and want to take my baby!?" Will said pointing at Aiden who was asleep on the bed. Will was losing it. He sighed and looks at Jack. "And how they think Hannibal Lecter is going to try and come back for me.." 

Jack looks at Will. _Curse Freddie Lounds_. 

"Will. CPS won't take Aiden because you have proven to be a capable parent and Dr. Bloom is for your mental health. This is all alot for-" "For an omega in my situation! I fucking know Jack!!" Will spat at him. Jack pulls out a bag from his coat. And some latex gloves. Alana comes in minutes later and shuts the door. Will starts to feel trapped. 

Alana has gloves on as well. She takes the bag that had a scarf in it and opens it. She held the scarf to Will. "Will..do you recognize this?' The omega nods no. Alana held it to him. "Take it.." Will takes it and feels the material. Its rich in texture. Smooth but it feels dirty. His instinct tells him to _smell it. And he does._

Wills eyes soften and he held the scarf closer. It smells so comfortable and like home. She shuts his eyes and suddenly he's in a room. 

_The bed is soft and welcoming. It smells of wine and iron. But also of home made cooking, pine, and sandalwood. A faceless alpha sits beside him rubbing his belly. Large and swollen. Ready to give birth to a healthy baby. "How was dinner?" Will hummed. "Perfect honey." The alpha smiled and kisses Wills belly. Will feels his hair. And skin and the bed._

Will looks at Jack and Alana with a tear stained face. "Florence..we wanted to visit Florence.." 


	3. fbi

Jack Crawfords team starts to work with foreign workers to help get to Florence. Will was in an interrogation room quiet. He was remembering more and more. He would still be at Port Haven due to Aidens health. But at the moment he was in a cold grey room. 

Alana comes in and smiled at Will. Who was less shy and timid with every new memory. Alana lays down a folder with photos of the house Will remembers and tries to remember more of. But in all his memories he _can't recall the alpha as a cruel man or killer._

So Will starts to defend him. He keeps a private diary in a laptop gifted by Freddie Lounds. He likes her. He tells her more then he tells Jack and Alana. And she doesn't violate his privacy. 

"Its like they want me to say he was a bad man. An abuser or a beater or that I saw him covered in blood. But in all my memories he was never that. He was kind. And gentle. He was excited for the birth of our child. Alpha or omega.." 

Freddie nods and rocks Aiden. Now 2 months and growing. Freddie held Wills hand. "When will you be released?" Will shrugged. "When the FBI is done with me. Apparently I'm only good for catching this guy. But why didnt... he mark me?" Will touches his scent gland and sighed. "Maybe he was protecting you?" Freddie said implying.

Will sighed and shrugged. "The others give me looks. Like I'm some urchin." "The other patients?" Will nods. "Because of the guard. The kids like Aiden. Ask about babies and Aiden."

_That night Will has a dream that unsettled him._

_"Will..listen to me we don't have time to wait you need to push."_

_Will looks up terrified at the thing in front of him. Will was in a bed not his own. In a small cabin that was so claustrophobic Will was hyperventilating. The alpha was replaced by a tall creature. The body of a man but all **black.** Even his eyes and deer antlers. He was holding open Wills legs. Will felt like his body was being split in two, it clicks- **he's giving birth**. And the monster flickers like a static TV screen from the alpha to the monster as he spoke softly as Will screamed and cried. "He's almost here mylimasis. You're almost done just one more push." Will gasped and cried hard as suddenly the pain was numbed. He heard crying and the alpha covered the baby in a soft blanket. "Oh Will..he's perfect.." the baby is brought to his mama. Will held Aiden and coos to him softly. "Hi baby.." Will looks up at the alpha..no longer a monster or faceless...his face was soft and loving but sharp. His accent matched him perfectly. Will smiled. He was complete. _

_"Motina.."_

_"Hannibal.."_

Will gasped and woke up in a terrible sweat and Aiden crying. A nurse was just getting to the door when Will looks over. Will mutters. "Can you hand me me him?" She nods and gave Aiden to Will. Will cuddled the baby and checks his diaper. Not wetness or poo. He was hungry. Will stood up and gets his bottle and rocks Aiden. He can't tell Jack. He saw him. Or said his name...but more importantly-

**will Hannibal come for Will?**


	4. lean pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: kidnap and torture of Freddie Lounds

A man in a car parked outside Port Haven as he watched red haired Freddie Lounds pull out. He follows her discreetly to her home. Passing though- he would wait till tonight to make his move. 

•••••••••••••

Freddie Lounds orders Chinese takeout while she works on her biggest article yet- **THE RIPPERS BRIDE; THE TRAGIC STORY OF WILL GRAHAM** **-**

Did she feel bad for using Will the past near 3 months? Not too much. Aiden was a cute baby but his biological alpha dad was a killer. She would read Will's digital diary every night after [or if] he logged something in. She also would read Aidens progress diary.

The laptop gift was a great idea. She had in her earphones and didn't hear her backdoor unlock and open. Closing and then soft footsteps heading to her dining room. 

She was just adding a photo of Aiden when a rag _drenched_ in chloroform was slammed around her mouth and nose. She panics for a bit. Trying to fight back but looses..subcoming to the effect and falling unconscious. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Freddie wakes in her own kitchen tied to a chair. Her legs and arms bound tightly. She was in only her underwear and shirt. She looks at the man who did this with wide eyed. "You know Ms. Lounds...I was shocked how close you plotted to the FBI without being arrested.." Freddie gulped and pulls at her restraints but the male alpha just grabbed more rope. 

He ties her upper body to the whole back of the chair and then whatever left makes a noose. "Its very rude of you Ms. Lounds...to violate an omegas privacy like that. Expose them and their pup to the world.." Freddie looks at him. "How...they think you're in Florence.."

Hannibal finished making sure Freddies computer was set up before he walks over to her with a scalpel. "Now where shall we start?" He said and picks up scissors from the small tray close by. He begins to terribly cut away at Freddies hair. Freddie flinched each time. Hoping he won't cut her. 

The alpha was pissed. Freddie Lounds **dared** to violate his omegas privacy. 

**No one hurts Hannibal Lecters mate.**

Hannibal lets it all fall to the floor before he picks up a chili pepper. He stab it with the scalpel before cutting into Freddie Lounds exposed skin. He switched between cutting and stabbing. Deep and small stabs to long and short cuts. It burned due to the pepper. Every few uses Hannibal refreshed the scalpel. 

Freddie was in pain. She screamed and sobbed as the pain overtakes her. Until it stops. She looks at the male alpha and whined. _pathetic._ "Pathetic.." Hannibal spat. Freddie begs, "Please...please let me go. I won't ever hurt anyone or write again.." Hannibal frees one of her hand and chuckled. "Oh miss Lounds. I'll make sure of it myself." The camera picks up the moments Hannibal Lecter cuts off _each_ of Lounds fingers. 

Freddie screamed in pure pain as they where severed. All 10 fingers where put in a bowl. Then he stood in front of her with something. Whatever it was pried Freddie Lounds mouth open. Freddie was panicking terribly and she lets out agonizing sounds as her tongue was cut out. 

×××××××××××

Jack paused the laptop. Only half way through that video. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Zeller get me a report on what is in that pot on the stove...Price I want a full analysis on the body. And someone call Dr. Chilton and get him to my office!" He said. The Ripper was in Baltimore. _And he was back for His Omega._

Will was putting Aiden in a cute purple onesie and matching hat when Alana Bloom and some FBI workers walk in. Will picks up his baby and held him close. "Whats going on?" Alana looked upset. "Will where is it?" The people started to turn the room upside down and put things in boxes. "Hey what the hell!?" Alana stops him from getting up. "Where's the laptop!?" She said harsh. An agent picks up Aidens bassinet cushion and picks up the white laptop. "Got it!"

Wills gut sunk. "Please Alana nothings no there. You can't take it!" She said. Alana didn't break composure. "Freddie Lounds is dead. Her killer recorded the whole thing." She said and makes Will stand and put shoes on. "Where are we going?" Will said in partial shock. The only person he trusted was dead. "Will we are taking you somewhere safer." With those words Will turns and looks at Alana. "It was Hannibal wasn't it?" Alana's jaw clenched. "I suggest you tell us everything when we ask...or Aiden might end up as a ward of the state.." Will held his baby close. 

Will was transfered to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He was in a room not exactly a cell. But he was receiving more freedom then the ones locked up. He had access to his own stuff and Aidens and had a better bed. But he was interrogated terribly. Jack shows him the video of Freddie Lounds death and the article she was writing about him. How she had access to his personal stuff and Aidens birth records. 

That night Will cried as he held his sleeping child. They where gonna take away his baby. "Its gonna be okay love...its gonna be okay." He mutters softly through tears. He hears footsteps and sat up. He hides Aiden behind a pillow and acts as of he was asleep. Was it a guard coming to take his baby? But Will smelled it. _Red wine, iron, sandalwood._ The guard stops at the door and grabs his keys. But Will doesn't move until the door opens. 

_"Will..I know you're awake.."_


	5. leaving

Will doesn't question the alpha as he rushed to pack a diaper bag for Aiden. He swaddled the baby tight and slips on his own shoes and jacket. The alpha used his _voice_ on Will. " _No love. Put the baby in the carrier then put the hoodie on."_ Wills omegan brain just makes him comply. Soon they basically walked out the front doors of the Baltimore Hospital. 

Will pulled off his hoodie and held his baby. He sat in silence as the man he only saw in memories and dreams drives them away. "Two months.." Hannibal sighed. " _Mylimasis_ -" "Oh don't bullshit me...explain everything. **Now.** My baby almost died because of you!" He yelled at the alpha. 

Hannibal didn't scold Will. He knew what he did was bad. "I did it to buy myself time." Will scoffs. "Selfish Bastard.." Hannibal grips the steering wheel and sighed. "They would have taken you into custody. Crashing the car wasn't the best idea but it worked...did you lose memory..?" Hannibal asked. 

The Omega was silent. He nods and held Aiden. "I only remember im Will and I had a baby.." Hannibal keeps his eyes on the road. "You enjoy red wine over white and you can make lures any fisher would die for. We have been married 8 going on 9 years and we had fertility issues on my end.. You found out who I truly was 5 years ago and promised to protect me. We wanted a baby and when we finally did conceive one fully you where so excited.." 

Will listens and held the baby. "Did I _help_?" Hannibal was silent. " _No_." "Where is my mating mark.." Hannibal sighed. "They where onto me when you where 3 months pregnant. Your mark was fading for some reason and we let it. To distance them from us. I helped deliver Aiden in our cliffside home. Then we ran a few days later. I didn't want you to part from Aiden. Our miracle. So I had to crash the car. But I made sure you where both alive.." 

Will wanted to slap the alpha. Kick him. _gut him._ But Will didn't only because Aiden deserved a father. They make it to an airport. Easily get on and off. Florence was beautiful at night. And Will merely remembers calming his baby and Hannibal guiding him. 

Will wakes to the smell of eggs, fried potatoes, and ham cooking. He gets up from the room he is in and goes to the smell. Aiden is resting peacefully against his papa's shoulder. Sucking on a pink pacifier and in a short sleeves pastel green onesie as Hannibal cooks. Aiden coos apon seeing his mother. Hannibal lowers the heat and looks at Will. Will was in just a pair or briefs and a shirt. Definitely not his own. 

"Breakfast is almost ready." Hannibal spoke softly. Will goes and takes Aiden. "He didn't accept formula." Hannibal comments. "Well he's picky." Will said rudely. He didnt like others handling Aiden. But the pup was calm with his biological father. "Dont handle Aiden by yourself again." He said and goes to sit.

Will opens up the shirt- a blue button down- and pulled away the babys pacifier. Aiden soon latched onto Wills breast and Will sighed. The tension release was amazing. Hannibal looks in awe. The Will he married was probably long gone but this Will..is a clean canvas. One he can paint to his desire. 

"Would you like orange juice for breakfast or water?" Will held the baby and doesn't look at the alpha. "Orange juice.." He winced as Aiden bites a little too hard. Soon the baby finished eating and Will burps him. He doesn't hand Aiden to Hannibal or set him down. He eats one handed like an expert . Making sure to finish it all for the baby to have their own food. 

Hannibal looks anxious. **"You can't tell if he's an omega or alpha can you?"** Will said with a small grin as he sips his juice. He had made sure the babies clothes where scent blocking. Often used for babies in an orphanage to help them get adopted better. Hannibal nods and Will hummed. "Aidens an omega." 

Hannibal clears his throat. "Beautiful boy.." He wanted to hold the baby to coddle and spoil and _protect_ the infant. But Will was an omega mother. They would _kill for their babies._ And Will was no exception. 

Hannibal could only watch from a distance as Will nested inside a spare room. It had a bed and TV. Like a strong omega Will sets up all of Aidens things first. Then his little things. The room was soon a semi done nursery. Where Will fed, played, and slept with his pup. 

The Alpha was eager. Omegas go into heat after three months of having their babies. It gives their bodies time to heal and prepare to hold more life. And Hannibal plans to use that time to get his Will back. **No.matter.what.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter isn't the murder husbands but it fills in a plot hole i feel is bout to happen


	6. fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for description of dead infant

Jack Crawford walks up the steps of Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane to see nurses crying and some staff in shock. _Everything felt in slow motion._ Alana approach Jack. _Shes been crying_. 

"How bad is it?" He asked looking at her. She sighed bitterly and keeps her eyes on the floor. _"The smell is the worst part.."_

Jack enters the hallway he knew well, thanks to who lived at the end of the hall. He smells burned flesh and blood. He enters the room to see a burned bed and charred body in it. Brian Zeller walks up to Jack with a somber look. "He died in pain Jack.." 

**"Is it** **Will?"**

Jimmy walks over with some papers. Hair and dental confirm. "Where's the baby?" Jimmy's eyes visibly water. "I-I can't-" he walks out to get himself together. 

Jack saw the bassinet and looks at Brian. He nods and they both go over. Inside was the baby. "Hair confirms its Him.." Jacks chest _hurts._

'Aiden' looked like he was asleep accept for his lips blue and eyes bloodshot and _dead._ Dried blood leaked a stain from his nose and ears. "Cause of death?" 

Brian watched as coroner's come over. A small body bag for the infant. It was still huge compared to his size. "He suffocated Jack." 

Jack walks out and a fire chief walks over. He said that the night staff called around 3 am to report fire in the hall. Only the bed was ablaze and the room was sealed tight. They both _suffered_.

It was 7 am. Jack Crawford thanks the chief and goes inside. Alana walks in and stands beside Jack. "I hope they aren't in pain anymore.." she said bitterly. 

Jack punched the wall and growled. "I am gonna kill Hannibal Lecter.." he promised as coroner's take away the bodies. Mother and child now at peace...

**at least thats what the FBI thinks...**

**Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of the world the real Will and Aiden where alive and well. Napping peacefully in a nest provided by their alpha. Aidens biological father and Wills so to be mate.**


	7. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and mentions of death and possible suicide.

When omegas go into heat for the first time after Heat, its important their alpha is gentle. If the pup recently born is present you can do two things; 1: send the child with a caregiver- a must if child is an alpha. 2]put them in a sleep spell. 

Sleep spells in pups can happen when a rutting alpha and heated omega scent their child heavily. The baby then sleep for 4 hours at a time and wakes to be changed and fed. Its important the alpha makes sure the omega feeds the baby well. So the alpha may change the infant for the next sleep spell and next heat wave.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Will wakes one morning to slick between his legs. Aiden was now 3 months and 2 weeks old. Will whined. _his heat started_. He's been dreading these since they where back in the killer alphas care. Will heard rushed footsteps down the hall and saw Hannibal at the door. 

_"Will-"_

_"Take him..please I don't think this is okay.."_

Hannibal carefully takes the pup from his in-heat mother. Aiden whimpered and whined as Haninal rushed out of the room.

The past month had been challenging. Will was a bit more comfortable with the alpha. Allowing him to handle Aiden and he even sat at meals. Will was showing signs of his old self so to speak. He would sometimes mess with the harpsichord and play some notes Hannibal had taught him before the accident. He would look in photo album's Hannibal saved. 

But Will still didn't understand why Hannibal didn't speak about the plan. _the alpha is hiding something._ Why wasn't Will marked? Why did Hanninal wait so long? Did past Will help with this plan? 

Hannibal takes Aiden to his nursery. Will had been feeding him more in preparation for the heat. So Hannibal- in a pre-rut state- scents the baby until he was fast asleep. Hannibal swaddled him tight and puts him in the room. He turns on the baby monitor and shuts out all light. He leaves the door ajar and goes to Will. **He's been wait for this moment.**

Will ruts against a pillow and moaned. He hasn't hugged or kissed or even _touched_ Hannibal since they arrived. Will's biology was strong but he needed to be stronger. He wasn't gonna let this man breed him. It was a trap. 

"Fighting it will make it worst.." he heard Hannibal speak. _"Leave me alone Hannibal.."_ Will groaned and shoved two fingers in his leaking hole. It wasn't enough. "Will fighting it won't help-" "You're in pre-rut?" Will asked smelling the air. 

Hannibal sighed and held his nose. "Will let me help you. Please mylimasis.." Will hummed. "Only if you promise to tell me _everything_." Hannibals Adam's apple bobs as he swallowed his breath. "I promise.." 

Will sat up and strips as Hannibal joins him in the nest. He tries his best to avoid biting Wills neck as he rubs Wills swollen little omegan cock. Will cried out and moaned. " _F-Fucking help me already asshole.."_ Hannibal grinned and purred. "So greedy.." he lays Will on his back and feels his entrance. Wet and slack, ready for a knot. 

Hannibal was soon shoving his cock into Will. The omega gasped and moaned loudly. Will was in bliss and comfort as he was railed by the alpha. Wills brain suddenly snaps and he stares at Hannibal. 

_ "what if it forget you?"  _ _ Is the first thing that comes out of Wills mouth when Hannibal explained his plan. Aiden was nursing on Wills breast. Hannibal sighed and held Will. "I won't let you.." Will looks at the pink little newborn in his arms. "What if he doesn't make?" Will whispers softly. "I dont want another baby..it took us too long.." Hannibal held them. "If he doesn't make it after the crash...ill let us go with him. Perhaps a higher power will show you mercy and let you be with your child.." Will nods and held back tears. "If I dont make it you take him. You take Aiden and raise him.." Hannibal kisses Will. "You won't die. And I will never abandon our child.." Will nods. "What will happen if I dont remember everything?" "Its common..but I won't make you complaint and submissive. I know how much you hated that being expected of you.." Will nods and nuzzled his alphas scent gland. "You Will remark me...right?" Hannibal kisses Will sweetly. "I promise Will.." _

Will held Hannibals face and whined when he felt his womb get battered. "W-We planned this.." he mutters softly. "Later my love..let me get you sated before that baby wakes." Will gasped and moaned as Hannibal drives Will to orgasm. And himself to knot the omega. 

Two hours pass and Hannibal was now cutting up some fruit next Will who was nursing Aiden. "So when did the FBI catch onto you?" Hannibal feeds Will grapes and water from a straw. "When you where three months.." Will nods. "And what was the whole plan?" Hannibal feeds Will banana slices as he explained. "They wanted to take me in while you where in birth. So we plotted against it. To run when you where almost ready and then we take Aiden to Florence or Cuba. But your water broke in the car and I had a property on a cliff near by. So you gave birth there." 

"The car crash?" Will asked as Aiden continues to eat. "The crash was last minute improve. Just in case the FBI caught wind." Will nods. "I remember the conversation..just after Aiden was born.." Hannibal nods. "It was tedious. I was so worried when Aiden didn't cry right after. It hurt to run while he wailed and screamed. I went to get supplies to make sure the FBI left you alone.'

Will looks at Hannibal. "Left us alone?" Hannibal sighed. "I faked you and Aidens deaths. While you waited in the car before we left thr Baltimore state Hospital I planted two bodies in the room." Wills gut sunk. "Hannibal you-" "The baby was already dying Will. Poor thing has cocaine in his system and the mother was terrible. It was already planned out and a I had to do was seal up the room and light a match." 

Will didn't feel...bad about the fact Hannibal killed a mother and child. At least now the baby didn't suffer.. "What now.." Will said flatly. Not knowing how to feel. "Will you let me mark you?' Hannibal asked. Will sighed. "No..I still don't feel close enough. I just..want to take it slow. Please?' 

Hannibal smiled. "Of course mylimasis." He kisses Wills cheek and feeds him more fruits and water. And soon Aiden was back asleep and the couple where having sex. Passionate, rough, soft. Hannibal used this heat to prove to Will he was a good alpha. 

It was day 4 when Will was lucid and spoke softly. **"If you mark me I still want to take it slow.."** Hannibal looks at him shocked. "Please Hannibal. I dont want anyone else to have me..' Hannibal smirked a bit and kisses Will softly. "Of course my love.." Hannibal takes Will missionary. Looking into his icy blue eyes as he pounded him. Rolling his hips hard and deep. 

_"yes.. yes! Oh fuck me!~ Bite me, fucking- breed and mark me Hannibal!"_ Will screamed as he felt Hannibals knot thicken. He wants to feel the knot plug and fill him as he was bitten. And Hannibal like a good mate does. As Hannibal pushed his knot into Wills cunt he bites Wills scent gland. He moans as Wills blood and scent fill his nose. "Y-Yes! Alpha! Hannibal!~" Will was in ecstasy. He passes out from the pleasure. 

Hannibal was panting as he pulled away. Licking up the blood and he looks at Wills unconscious state. "Welcome home Mylimasis.." he said softly. "You're going to be magnificent.." 


	8. papa and mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending

Jack Crawford retired from the FBI shortly after Will Graham and his infant where found dead. Killed by the child's sire. He took out all his life savings and travels. 

He was in Florence now. Its been 3 years. He was an old man with grey hair and a somber smile. He liked coffee over whiskey and alcohol. Its a warm summer day now. 

He watched a bunch of smaller children play soccer. All between the ages of 3 and 5. Laughing and sweating. In shorts and dresses. Its calm. 

A little boy in a loose blue dress ran to an omega that sat on the side. The omega had on sunglasses and a floppy beige hat. 

He had dark curls. They speak in Italian as the mother feeds the pup strawberries and lemonade. The pup runs back to his friends. 

Jack smiled. He thinks of Will Graham and his pup. He sighed and looks down. He feels bad. He is sitting at a small table covered by an umbrella. Someone sits next to him. "They grow up so fast huh?"

Jack chuckled. "None of them are mine." He doesn't look up from his lap. "You're grieving.." the voice spoke. 

The alpha sighed. "Mouring is a better word if I wanna be honest." He looks up and meets eyes with the omega that had feed his pup fruit. 

"Will..?" Removing his sunglasses smiling Will smiled. "Hello Jack.." Jack wants to scream. 

Will sighed. "I'm okay Jack. I'm happy. I have my pup and I'm happy..' Aiden runs up to Will panting lightly. His little sandals are brown and blue. Will wipes his head off with a small towel and feeds him more fruits and gives him water. 

Jack gulped. "He's beautiful.." Will smiled. "Thank you.." the pup runs off again. "Is he alive as well?" Will doesn't answer. "I still don't remember alot. Its mainly my childhood and college years. But apart of me is glad..' 

Jacks eyes well up. "Im glad you're okay.. I was.. I quit not long after the bodies.." 

Will frowns. "Are you happy Jack?"

"Yes.." 

Will nods. A man in cargo shorts and a relaxed stripped shirt comes over. He had a beige fedora and sunglasses with a small beard. He hands Will an ice cream cone. 

"It was nice seeing you again Jack.." Will stood up and kisses Jack on the head. "Thank you.." 

The alpha calls for the pup and hands him a cone. 

The family walk away. Jack lets out a breath of air. He was...sober now. 

Hannibal asked Will. "Will he report us?" Will shrugs and licks his vanilla ice cream. "No..Jacks a retired man.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First finished fic ever!? 
> 
> Yeah I didn't know how to extend it but im pleased by the ending.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
